Dressed in Diamonds
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: Sequel to 'China Doll'.Sasori is sent away by Ryu. And thus, leaves Sakura open game, for Deidara, Itachi- and Tobi? And Pein challenges the boundries of Ryu's loyalty. fluffDeiSaku fluffItasaku TobiSaku SasoSaku SasuSaku
1. I

Dressed in Diamonds

Chapter 1

* * *

A purple-haired female sat at a desk, as reviewed her student's test scores, frowning. She had once been doing so well- and now she was failing. Either that, or home-schooling wasn't her thing. The females face became flushed. She was a mother of, what, 7 KIDS?! And she home-schooled 6 of them? She highly-doubted, her teachings or her assignments she gave to her student.

"Fucking Sasori." The female hissed bitterly, throwing down the papers. She pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a glance at the phone in her room.

_'Why in the __**hell **__would I be thinking about __**him**__, at a time like __**this**__?' _She questioned herself angrily, blushing, looking away from the phone. A little voice in her head, told her the cause, before she pushed it out of her mind, refusing to accept the reasons. She walked out her door, and straight to the roots of the problem.

* * *

It sickened most of the guys in the lair, how Sasori would show off. Especially the ones, that already held crushes on his girlfriend. Haruno Sakura. Several times, they had threatened to tell the leaders, about the two secretly dating, when it was prohibited.

"Say a single word, and I'll kill you before you can even get to their door." Sasori said, not a single emotion even faltering, his stoic features.

Today, was one of those days, where Deidara, Tobi, and Itachi, were actually getting along enough, to hang-out in Deidara's room, which was across the hall from Sasori's. Sasori's door was wide open, and he and the pink-haired beauty, were happily cuddling.

"I can see the fucking hearts, yeah." Deidara said in a low and unhappy tone. Itachi looked from him, to the 'lovey-dovey' scene across the hall. He opened his mouth, knowing Sasori could see him, when he pointed to his tongue.

"Gagging." The elder Uchiha commented.

"Sasori is ICKY, Sasori is icky!" Tobi cried frantically.

That's when the two's 'moment' was ruined- much to the three's pleasure.

First, there was Ryu storming down the hallway. The two quickly pulled away- but not quick enough, because the second-in-command, caught them in the act. Then came the yelling. Second, was Sasori trying to make up some fucking random-ass and lame excuse, for what they were so wrongly doing. Ryu argued with both Sasori and Sakura, about what she had seen, Sakura's recent test scores (from an 'A' to an 'F'), how easily she could kick them both out of the Akatsuki, and how very disappointed she was in the both of them.

"Gomen, Gomen, GOMEN!" The two apologized at the same time, bowing each time they said it. Yeah- that's how crazy Sasori was, to not be separated from his girl.

"'Gomen' isn't enough! I'm separating you two- PERMANENTLY!" Ryu declared. "Sasori, you're too much of a fucking distraction for Sakura! I'm really tired of the 'oh, he was just helping me with my studying' bullshit!"

Ryu pointed to the puppet master. "Pack your bags, little boy- I'm shipping your ass to the East base!"

"You can't do that, Kamikoro-San!" Sasori protested, trying to find a reason, to sway the 'Alpha Female' of the Akatsuki. "W-What about Deidara?!"

Ryu chuckled darkly, narrowing her eyes at him, a sadistic smile on her coral-red lips. "Oh fuck no, Sasori. You're not getting out of this one that easy. Just wait until Pein gets back-"

"I'm back."

"-or- m-maybe not." Ryu said, whipping around. She must have been severely bipolar, because her mood changed instantly. "Welcome back, Pein-Kun! How was the mission?"

"Good..."

"Could we talk for a moment?"

"...um..." Ryu gave him a sexy smile.

"Pleazz? It's really,REALLY top-notch! Oh, and it involves Sasori too-" Ryu said.

"Uh-huh. Just let me- um- find my chairs (?) ok?" Pein agreed, leaving to his messy-as-hell-room-which-looks-like-it-was-hit-by-Hurricane-Katrina.

Sasori gritted hit teeth, before shutting his door, and plopping onto his bed. He was actually fucking leaving. He looked at Sakura.

"Hehheh- eh- yeah- you're so fucking SCREWED, Sasori, Yeah." Deidara laughed.

# Later #

Sasori entered Tobi's room, looking tired. Tobi, like Deidara and Itachi, was entrusted with the 'babysitting', of Sakura. The two stopped their drawing, and looked at the new 'arrival'.

"Sasori- you're not- going, are you?" Sakura asked quietly. Sasori nodded.

"I've been 'suspended'. I'm not allowed in the Southern base (the one we're in right now), for four months." Sakura was silent looked at him with wide eyes. "Lady Kamikoro was shooting for getting me removed from the Akatsuki altogether- but Pein changed her mind. Then, she was shooting for a year and a half worths suspension- Pein gave her a couple shots of whiskey, it seems, prior to our 'talk'. "

"Ryu-San isn't good with whiskey-" Tobi said a bit sadly, Sasori nodding in agreement.

"Right, and Pein-Sama knows that, and it's probably who he gave her the whiskey. Anyways, my year and a half suspension was whittled down to Lady Kamikoro getting her last word in for four months-"

"What happened then, Sasori-Chan?" Sakura asked curiously, Sasori frowned a bit.

"Lady Kamikoro passed out less than 20 seconds after her last word. Pein dismissed me. Here I am." He said simply. Sakura looked devastated- enough to cover her face and cry quietly, as Sasori knelt down and hugged her for comfort.

(Else where)

He looked around the corner, looking around with shifty eyes, as if he was doing something he wasn't supposed to. He quickly vanished, and reappeared next to the phone, grabbing the phone.

'THWAK'

He stood there in silence, slowly turning his head to see the kunai that nearly hit him in the head. A few strands of his hair, fell to the ground.

"Put it down, Lord Orochimaru."

"Ohmigosh, Sasuke-Kun, you almost killed me!" Orochimaru cried, before another wave of kunai were thrown at him.

"Get the hell away from the phone! You promised!" Uchiha Sasuke, yelled angrily, his eyes flashing in the process. He threw his katana at the Sannin, who narrowly ducked, throwing the phone back onto the receiver. Sasuke picked up the phone.

"You've been doing this shit all day- what's your problem?" Sasuke asked.

"I- um-" Orochimaru looked down. "I have to call my girlfriend"

"What's her number? I'll call her for you. She's probably freaked out of you enough-"

Orochimaru sweat dropped. "Nah, I'll just use my CELL PHONE."

"N-No, Sasuke-Kun! S-She has c-caller I.D.!"

"Orochimaru, only YOU would give a damn about Caller I.D. Now, what's her number?"

(Akatsuki Base)

"Fuckin' come ON! I've done you so many damn favors, Kamikoro!"

"No, Pein, I'm NOT going to bang you. You may look fine, but I take vows and oaths very seriously. I'm married, and as much as I'd like to not be married, I am. I have to stick to it. So fuck off." Ryu groaned. Pein growled.

"How much?"

"Huh?"

"How much- do you love me?" Pein asked her seriously, as they sat on his bed. She sat next to him, as he supported his upper half off the bed with his arms behind him. He had just attempted to take advantage of her- but she wasn't as stupid as she acted. She looked at him, blushing a little.

"A-A lot." She admitted.

"More than Orochimaru?"

Before she could answer, her cell phone rang, making the Akatsuki Leader groan, as she sat back and took out her razor. 'Sound Village- Unknown Caller' It said on the front screen. She flipped it open, and answered. "Hello?"

_'Is this Miss Kamikoro?'_

"Who is this?"

_'Uchiha Sasuke.'_

"Oh- I believe you're mistaken. Lady Kamikoro's addressing is 'M.R.S'."

_'Oh my gawd! you're having an affair with a married woman?! (background: No!)'_

"Well, hold on a moment, I'll pass the phone to her."

Ryu stood up, covering the speaker with her hand, mouthing 'Itachi's whore', to Pein, who nodded in understanding. She left the room and went to Deidara's room, where the three best friends sat. She handed the phone to Itachi.

"It's your brother. Put on your best girl face, and act like me, ok? I don't want to talk to Orochimaru right now." Ryu said, making Itachi smirk.

"You're so nice to me, Ryu-Sama, I swear-"

"I hate you with a burning passion. Just shut up and do what you're told, genius." She hissed. "Oh- tell Orochimaru, if you get to talk to him, to dye his hair like Pein's, and get a tongue piercing."

"Why a tongue piercing, yeah?"

Ryu stopped in the doorway, her mouth open, looking offended. "Because I think tongue piercings are sexy as hell!" She said. "Any you-" She pointed at Tobi. "I need to talk to you."

"Ok! Tobi good boy!" Tobi said in hyper happiness, bouncing after her.


	2. II

Dressed in Diamonds

Chapter 2- Schedule

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Sakura turned onto her side in her sleep, snuggling closer to the familiar source of warmth, next to her.

Whenever Sakura and Sasori fought, she always went to the same person. The Akatsuki members, had more open arms, then Konoha would ever have for her. Especially, her favorite member.

Tobi. Her best friend in the world- or, the Akatsuki, anyways.

He was great. Tobi never yelled at her, he was always there for her when she needed him. Tobi would never dare rape her or anything in her sleep, because he wasn't like that at all. He was just- Tobi. Pancakes-with-syrupy-goodness Tobi.

She didn't really need to wake up today. Ryu was out on month-long recon mission to Iwagakure (Village Hidden in the Rocks). Tobi wasn't really all for waking up either.

But eventually, they would both have to wake up soon. Whether they wanted to or not. Fortunately, Tobi woke up first, and let Sakura sleep in, while he took a shower. When he was done, he gently shook Sakura awake.

"Saku-Chan, you can use the shower now."

She groaned, smiling sleepily at him. "Thanks." She whispered, unconsciously pecking him on the cheek, before snuggling back into the covers.

The relationship between Tobi and Sakura, wasn't bad. If you take it to mind, you might be saying to yourself right now, 'Gawd, she is such a little SLUT! loving up on Tobi, when Sasori is sent away.'. But the connection between Tobi and Sakura, is more like brother/ sister. As if Tobi was her grandfather, even. That's all it was. She wasn't a slut.

"Sakura, wake up."

She sat up, covering herself, squinting. "Yes, Pein-Sama?"

"Get up. Since Ryu's gone for a month, she thought it wise, to plan your schedule for an entire month." Pein said, glancing at a piece of paper. "And you've got studying today, with Itachi, for Math, and Deidara, for Science."

Sakura groaned. Ryu had left, and already, it felt as if she had never left.

(A/N: Sorry its so short! I seriously need ideas guys. My tank is like- empty- literally. I'm having MAJOR writer's block on the things every one wants me to update so badly. So, if you could send in ideas, that would help. No matter how stupid or long or confusing they are to you,or to me, I WILL read them all. Thx. -Luv Ryu 3)


	3. III

Dressed in Diamonds

Chapter 3- Sasori, the Victim

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

(( Before you start reading, you may find several parts of this chapter marked like this: (#). There's a glossary at the end, and it only goes by numbers- to help those who are confused, not be so confused. Thanks- Rei-Rei. ))

(Elsewhere)

"...and one there and there-"

"Shit, man, you sure you want all of those piercings?" The Tattoo artist asked uncertainly, the client, glaring at him.

"Do you think I'd be in here if I didn't want them?" He hissed, making the tattoo artist shrug carelessly, before loading up his piercing gun.

Sasuke stood next to him, pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes closed, shaking his head from side to side slowly.

"Lord Orochimaru, you're doing this again, WHY?" The Uchiha asked, making his mentor chuckle, turning another page in the glossy gossip magazine he was reading in his chair.

"For (ow) someone who I'd (ouch) like to impress-" Orochimaru said, turning to the tattoo artist slightly. "Don't forget to do my hair, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, buddy..."

"So- who you impressing?" Sasuke pried curiously, leaning closer, smirking. "Is it a girl? It's a girl right? Have I met her before? She someone you introduced me to before?" He quizzed.

"Someone special. (ow) Yes (ow) yes (ouch) no (shit, that one hurt-) no." Orochimaru said, answering each one of his nosy sentences with simple answers. Sasuke frowned in irritation at the elder male's refusal of letting anything out.

"So- she doesn't like you the way you are? what about 'True Love'?" Sasuke smirked, before getting a death glare from Orochimaru,making him stand down from his single moment of superiority.

"I'd suggest, you'd watch yourself, Sasuke-Kun." Orochimaru said dangerously low.

"Dude, like, I'm done with your piercings. So- I'ma take my lunch break now, and let Anya do your hair-" The guy said, letting a red-haired girl with sapphire eyes and snake-bite piercings, take over the Sannin's 'transformation'.

"So- what's the special occasion,Orochimaru? You only get about an inch off usually. But, like, Julian said you wanted it ALL off...that'd suck, seriously. " Anya said, looking at his hair. "You have, like, really nice hair- suck if I'd have to buzz-cut it all off, yeah-"

Orochimaru shook his head. "I'd like to impress someone I really like- and, she's more into the piercings and spiky hair. So, I want to do something like that-"

"Whatcha got in mind?"

"I'm thinking-Mixing it up- long hair, but spiky. Exotic, but not too crazy or common- you get it, right?"

"Cha- ok- I get it- I got the perfect style." She said, twirling her scissors around her right ring-finger, swiping a metal comb from her side 'pocket', before she started cutting.

* * *

(With Ryu)

She lay on her back, underwater, eyes closed. She enjoyed the feeling of the water- the enormous strength of its waves, when it was angered. She slowly opened her eyes. She tilted her head up slightly, looking at the surface of the water smiling a greeting to what she saw.

_'Hello, Spirit(1).'_

The image under the surface of the water, smirked back at her. It was her superior form- her dragon one. It had it's arms out as she did, its legs dangling slightly, like hers.

_**'Hello, Body.'**_

It said back. Ryu did a 90 degree flip, before gracefully kicking her legs, up to the surface, putting her hands on the surface of the reflection. It didn't copy her, but looked at her.

_**'So- have you decided on what path to go?'**_

_'No.'_

_**'What stops you from acting?'**_

_'Fucking everything. Story of my life.'_

_**'So- what have you concluded from this?'**_

_'Ok- so it's like this; I want Sakura to stick to her training but then that stupid DOLL, is in the way and keeps distracting her. Also, keep in mind, I have to see my "Husband"-'_

_**'Speaking of husbands, the Duke and Duchess(2), don't approve of "Oreo". The big thing over here, is the huge commotion, about them choosing a new husband for you. Since you're their only daughter, and your brother is unable to reproduce, they decided to pull you back into the picture. Lucky you.'**_

Ryu stared at her reflection, before rage swept over her.

_'They can't do that! I'm married! Willingly or not, I'm married!'_

_**'But- you both only have SILVER partnership rings- you need gold, and you'll have to go home- and take Oreos with you- to get Gold.(3)(13)'**_

_'Are you kidding me?! That wuss couldn't last five seconds in a lion's den! You can't expect me to toss him into the Voldorian Chalice(4), and hope for him to win! He has no experience!'_

_**'Depends on his Spirit creature- but it would be funny, if his Spirit was the King Basilisk(5), huh?'**_

_' Yeah- it would- but I'm not taking him, looking like he is- they might mistake him as a girl-'_

_**'Well, I guess you'll have to put this all on hold for a moment, until he fits the normal requirements, I suppose. What about Pein?'**_

Ryu frowned. _'What about Pein? He thinks he's the hottest thing and that I'll go against the laws of marriage. I will NOT fucking SUICIDE, just for a single human's pleasure, thank you.'_

She surfaced, for a much needed breath. Ryu panted heavily, trying to get to the edge of the lake. It was hard- almost drowning seven times- before she made it. The water that dripped from her bangs, while she struggled onto her stomach. She'd be done, if the Akatsuki found out, all those flaws she had.

She sat on the ground, her face in her hands for a moment. She just couldn't take a chance. Ryou was at risk, which was the only thought in her mind, while she stood up. Ryu laughed loudly, shaking her head.

_'My faggot husband, could NEVER, change to meet the requirements- hell, he couldn't even make MY requirements!(6)' _Ryu said, smiling, while she walked away. _'Oh- I should check on the 'invinsible immortal'.'_Ryu giggled at her little inside joke. Because- like everyone else on the planet- he wouldn't last long.

* * *

(East Akatsuki Base)

She stealthily made her way down the halls, tripping another booby trap. She dodged all the poison-tipped arrows that were shot at her, before falling to the ground with a grunt. 9 floors that gave out and led to pits of sharp spears, 4 swinging axes, 12 falling ceilings, and that had just been the 17th poison-arrow trap, she had triggered from her stupidity.

The entire base, was a fun house from HELL! Ryu-Sama had probably set it up. She pulled herself to her feet, continuing on, before she heard growling. She followed the sound, about to turn a corner, but she instantly pulled back and hid around the wall, looking around the corner cautiously.

There was a huge room with a pit in it. There was a table with machine parts on it and other things. There was the sound of foot-steps, and Sakura heard a dark chuckle, before a sickening sweet voice, could be heard.

"Hello, Sasori."

A white-haired person with their hair clipped up, walked into the room., crouching, on the edge of the pit. Sakura was over-joyed! Sasori WAS here!

"Why do you know my name?" She could hear Sasori say, and when she focused, she could only see the upper half of him, as he was standing away from where the figure crouched.

"Well, you see Sasori-" They said. "You may not know me, but I know ALL about you."

The figure stood up. "You may know my sister-" They had been pacing back and forth along the pit, but stopped, and hand to their head, as they chuckled. "-Forgive me. She uses a different name in this God-Forsaken place (7). You may know her as 'Ryu'-"

"Yes- Ryu-Sama. She's a wonderful woman. It's unfortunate that she married that psycho, Orochimaru." Sasori could be heard.

The figure smirked. "Ah- you humans all amuse me so-" They said sarcastically. "I see you don't know as much as you think you do, about her. Allow me to- fill you in-"

"You obviously don't know her, buddy." Sasori hissed. "Ryu-San is the one who let me bring my girlfriend to the Akatsuki. She's the one who fought tooth- and- nail, with Pein, to get my girlfriend! " He growled.

"Aren't you angry at her? Don't you want to kill her for separating you from your girlfriend? Don't you human males hate that?(8)" They asked, manipulating him.

"Of course not!" Sasori yelled, turning away from the figure, scratching his head, before turning back. "Ryu-Sama- she's been training my girlfriend, Saku. Home-schooling her, training her- even thought she has her own son, she takes care of Saku as if she was her own daughter." Sasori explained, looking down.

"I knew Ryu-Sama was serious about Saku sticking to her training. When I took her away from her Village, I promised I'd take her back this year- that was three years ago. Saku- she promised she'd work hard. Akatsuki's top knotch- Saku wasn't the strongest girl in her Village."

"So?"

"I understand why she sent me away. I interfered with her studies. Her grades had dropped- Ryu-Sama's doesn't tolerate that with ANY of us. She was pissed, and sent me off, so Saku could, raise her grades-"

The figure stopped, chuckling. "You stupid humans with your North and South, East and West- useless words, nothing more.(9)" They sneered. "You're not IN The East Base- North or West, doesn't matter- because you're not there."

"What?"

"You say she doesn't tolerate it with 'us'- explain."

"You say I don't know all I think I do-"

The figure's face distorted into a scowl of disgust, before he turned on his heels. There was a beeping sound, before the sound of a gate opening, and chains rattling.

"I'd like you to meet some of my sister's pets-" The figure said, walking back into view.

Five, large, cats with thick, tiger-like fur, on thick, chain leashes. hard leather collars were around the animals necks. Sakura focused, and noticed that their fur was all a brownish-yellow color- with faded black striped on their backs. But they were WAY bigger than lions- more muscular.

"Sasori, I'd like you to meet a pack of saber-toothed tigers. They're extinct here, but where I'm from, they're the LEAST of your worries- Especially when you compare them to what you should fear-" The figure smiled. "Now, keep up with me, because I know you humans are dumber than you look. From your left to your right, their names are Delo, Wenthia, Thesus, Batougo, and Soffie. They'll be your new playmates."(10)

Sakura gasped lightly, one of the tigers looked her way, growling, tugging on its leash slightly. The figure gave the tiger's chain a violent tug. And that's where it all went down hill.

The tigers started to act up, turning on the figure, growling and snapping at him. One jumped on it's hind legs, coming down with its claws unsheathed, to kill the figure. It's paws landed on their shoulders, not harming the figure, who shoved the 400 pound mammal off of them self soon after.

"Disgusting, ungrateful,and barbarian creatures!" They snarled, before there was a roar, that shook the entire place. The tigers hissed, their ears flattened, as they backed away from them in fear. The chain leashes were sliced with a swift motion, and the cats fled into the pit. "Here- it will made you a bit more- appealing-"

The figure dumped a 10-gallon jug of blood and the fresh corpse of a chopped up animal, on Sasori (11). Sakura watched, as the cats closed in on him, and opened her mouth to scream in horror and sadness, but a hand was clamped around her mouth, making her struggle.

The figure glanced over in Sakura and her "attacker's" direction.

"Please be quiet! Please!" A soft voice begged. "If you don't want to be found, please, trust me."

Sakura stopped her struggling, looking over at the figure. They groaned, muttering something about being around low-life humans too long, before vanishing from view. Her attacker released her, turning Sakura around.

"Are you Saku- the one that boy was speaking about?" A female-like voice asked.

"It's Sakura-" She said, the person nodded.

"Listen- that man- his name it Kitsune. Find your mentor, and tell her about all of this-" The female licked her lips. "Kitsune- He's not supposed to be here. Ryu- if she finds out, she can stop him. He's only here to torture your friend."(12)

"Why are you telling me this?" Sakura asked in puzzlement.

"You don't understand! She takes the blame!" The said, before shoving her towards the way she came. "Go!" Sakura hurried off back out the way she came. The girl smiled to herself, turning around. She let out a gasp, before a hand clamped around her neck, cutting off her air pipes.(12)

"You filthy little WENCH!" The figure snarled venomously. "Who were you talking to?!"

"N-no one!"

"I'm going to slit your throat if you're lying to me, Malinda!" They hissed, before throwing her to the ground. Kitsume left in a huff, leaving the girl to silently pray, that she could keep Kitsune from harassing Sasori, until Ryu came.

* * *

Requirements (Quota to be met, before a new chapter is made): 12 reviews

Chapter Glossary:

1-Spirts:Its said that, when a Voldorian is born, that the Gods decide on a partner for the child, and send it down from the Heavens. Once the partner finds its 'body', the creature enters the baby's body, thus, earning themselves the name of 'Spirits', even before dinosaurs first walked the Earth.

2- Duke and Duchess:Voldoria, where Ryu was born, is governed by a 'King' and 'Queen'. But they are known as the Duke and Duchess, instead of King and Queen. It has more authority, than King and Queen, among Voldoria's residents.

3-Gold and Silver:In Voldoria, there are two types of ring colors, that are tattooed on the left ring fingers of the newly married couple. Silver; means the couple were married anywhere, but the bride's birth-born place. Gold, means that they were.

4-Voldorian Chalice:A tournament held in Voldoria, where all the planets in all the Galaxies, send their strongest warrior, to compete against other warriors. Death matches, that are watched by billions of life forms. The challengers fight to getting to the Champion, hoping to get the 'Belt of Humanity', that the Champion guards.

5- King Basilisk:Voldoria has always been a home of dragons Spirits, and their vessels. It is said, that the current Duke,Balthazar, battled the last Duke, Vagaru, for the Throne. Vagaru's Spirit, was an enormous reptile-known as King Basilisk. After almost killing everyone in Voldoria, it was defeated, but Vagaru's soul severed itself from him, and fled. Its feared so deeply, that they speak about it only in whispers, and refer to it as 'Serpent'.

6-Requirements:There are certain requirements- for first-time challengers, in the Voldorian Chalice. Ryu is referring to one of the requirements- stating that all challengers, must have a Spirit- and be able to fully control and fuse with it.

7-God-Forsaken Place:Voldorians have a burning hatred, of beings, weaker than themselves. Most, love to bask in their own arrogance and strength. To those of the Duke and Duchess's family, are beyond disgusted. if they must leave their own realm, to another place, such as Earth, with 'low-life inhabitants', as Kitsune said.

8-False thoughts:Kitsune, says Sasori must be angry at Ryu, for splitting him up from his girlfriend, as he says most guys would. This is because, as children, Voldorians research about humans. They are taught that Humans are selfish, greedy, sinful, and jealous creatures. Kitsune is referring to the jealousy guys have, towards others who get in between them and their 'mates'.

9-Compass Rose:Volderians do not believe in the human's sense of direction. Directions for them, are; left, straight, back, and right. Other than that, they depend on their natural sense of direction. If they're lost they keep to the path in which the wind blows the strongest. It sends the scents of their home to them, but with their poor sense of smell, makes this a last-resort.

10-Stupidity:Saber-toothed tigers, inhabit the mountainous and high-grass areas of Voldoria.Kitsune jokes, telling Sasori the cat's names, referring to the tigers stopping their attack, when their names are called by their owner.

11- Fresh Victim:Raw meat can throw saber-toothed tigers, into a blood thirst rage. Their attacking is increased by 5 times the normal force they use, when they haven't been fed. Kitsune drenches Sasori in blood, in hopes he will die faster.

12-Torture:The girl says, Kitsune is only there, to mess with Sasori, which is true. There are territorial rights, that every Voldorian haves.Therefore, if Sasori is harmed, then Kitsune must face Ryu.

13-Marriage:Ryu and Orochimaru, are only married, because Orochimaru killed her cousin and took his identity, marrying her instead of her arranged husband-to-be. He only told her, after he killed every witness. Orochimaru met her twice- when he was 24, before she vanished and reappeared 12 years later.


	4. IV

Dressed in Diamonds

Chapter 4- Abandoned...?

* * *

(East Base)

Kit stood at the ledge of the pit, watching the beasts with a devilish smirk. They were quickly polishing off their appetizer, like the savage beasts Kit took them for. They began to regroup in a predator-like fashion, slowly, starting to drive the puppeteer into a corner, of the pit. Excited, Kit's smirk grew, as impatience was over thrown by eagerness.

But all of that was about to change. A voice, cut its way into his sickeningly twisted, torture fantasy.

"Sasori!"

Kitsume's ears twitched, and he let out disturbed growl, as he twirled around. He death glared the pink-haired female, who had run into his cave.

"Hold on, I'll get you out!" She yelled.

Kit reached out to grab her, as she bent down at the edge of the pit to look at his victim. The wolf in sheep's clothing, pulled out a kunai, readying it in his hand, so he could bring it down and kill her.

"NO!" Kit looked at his victim, who gave him a threatening glare, even as the saber-toothed cats came closer and closer to eating him.

"Don't you TOUCH her!" Sasori snarled. Kit focused on Sakura, and brought down his hand...

There was a blur of black. Time seemed to slow down, as Sasori saw a vivid glimpse of purple, before time seemed to speed up dractically, as Kitsume flew back, and hit the floor with a grunt. The large cats, growled in curiousity, looking back and up, before letting out roars.

Ryu stood there, wearing what looked like the dress robes for a ritual, that were black and violet-red. Her hair was tied up in some outrageous design- that looked like a ring of circles. Her lips were polished with a red color, and there was some type of tattoo, on one side of her neck.

"She's mine- as well as the boy. So, if you want to get to them, then I encourage you-" She crouched a little lower, her left hand on the ground, her right hand behind her, as if she gestured to the exit of the cave. There was a flicker in her eyes, before they changed, and she smirked. "-To just TRY, to get through me."

Sakura helped Sasori up and out of the pit, just as Kitsume growled, and pounced on Ryu, changing into a four-legged dragon. She pulled out a whip, before cracking it, barely dodging his attack. Kitsume was foolish to look back at her, as her whip hit him in the eye, making him roar in pain and try to focus on her with now only his right eye. Ryu smirked triumphantly.

"Go, Sakura- I got him." Ryu said sternly, cracking her whip, making Kitsume crouch and growl louder. She smirked, knowing she had the vile family member, under control- for the moment being. Sakura fled with Sasori, holding his left arm over her shoulders, as support.

Ryu changed in less than the blink of an eye, making sure they couldn't see. Kitsume roared, chansing after them, but Ryu blocked his path. She let out a groan as she was slammed into the wall next to the doorway. The entire place shook, as an avalanche of rocks, fell from the ceiling, and blocked the exits. Thus, trapping the two, in the cave.

"NO!" Sakura yelled, after getting out with Sasori, as the entire cave, collapsed to ruins, in front of them. Sasori wrapped an arm around her, letting the girl cry into him.

_-Three hours later, Akatsuki Base-_

She slipped into her buidling quietly. Unfortunately, the lights were flicked on, and blinded her momentarily. She crouched there, a thick, crimson liquid, slowly starting to pool under her.

"And what the hell happened to YOU?"

The light bulbs blew out, making the intruder cringe and raise their arm to their defence. Her vision was terrible because of the fight and the blood in her eyes. She tried to use her eyes- the color changed. She grunted, holding her stomach, her free hand on her head. Everything changed colors- one moment, everything was dyed red- the other-violet. She stumbled over the the couch and fell down before she could even get there.The figure ran over, trying to help her, but she kept them the hell away from her.

"Don't- leave me alone-"

"FUCK, Ryu, you got banged up BAD!"

"Don't.Touch.Me." She growled.

They tried to help her up, but she whipped around and made a move to hit them, but they dodged. Ryu held a kunai steadily, to their throat. As if she hadn't been thrown around by a huge monstrousity just a while ago. The sound of the kunai, clattering to the floor, was the last thing she heard. The last thing she saw, was a pair of blurry shadows, before she closed her eyes.

-Next Day-

Ryu woke up in her bed, confused and dazed. She tried to sit up, before she gripped her arm, grunting. _'What the fuck-?' _

"Ryu-Sama!" She looked up to see a pair of black blurs. Heh- that fool. Attempting to blind her- what a cowardly act. "Oh, poor Ryu-Sama! Are you ok?"

"You know who's poor? Itachi. I'm middle-class, thank you very much." Ryu replied quietly, regarding the comment her apprentice made, thinking it refered to money. She closed her eyes, focusing her chakra to her eyes, in an attempt to clear her vision. She was succesful- and the first thing she noticed, was an odd pair, in the corner of her room. "You two! Get the fuck out!"

"Oh, don't be like that!" An unpleasantly-familiar voice, replied to her snarl, as the figures stepped out of the shadows. "After all- we came all the way from Otokagure, just to see you, after we heard you got hurt!"

Orochimaru, kissed her on the cheek affectionetly. "Aren't you happy?"

"Um- when I lose my eye sight, and get it back, then end up seeing you- not so much."

"Well, it's been three years- just like you said." The feminine male purred, looking up at Sakura. "So- who's the girl?"

"To you- OFF-FUCKING-LIMITS!" Ryu hissed, grabbing the collar of his shirt, and pulling him down to her eye level. "She's my apprentice, and you will not touch her."

"Oh!" Orochimaru squeaked, before smiling at Ryu, hands in his kimono-shirt sleeves. "My, she's gotten your prettiness, hasn't she, my dear?" He purred, making Ryu go silent. Orochimaru giggled, covering his mouth with his sleeve. "Well, what's her name?"

"Haruno Sakura." Ryu said, the raven-haired boy who accompanied Orochimaru, seemed to perk up at Sakura's name.

"Well, This handsome boy here next to me, is Uchiha Sasuke-"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS VILLAGE!" Ryu screamed, before grunting and clutching her throat. Orochimaru shuddered, but the boy only walked up to her, taking her hand, and kissing it politely.

"A pleasure to meet you, Kamikoro Ryutori." Sasuke greeted, looking up at her and giving her a charming smile. "I hope we can put aside out differences, and be able to get along nicely-" The corner of her mouth twitched, as she forced a smile, a vein pulsating on the side of her head.

"A little Romeo, are we? Well, I ain't no god-damn Juliet, you sicko pervert!" She snarled, grabbing his head, giving him a hard and painful noogie. "You little rascal! Staring at my chest the whole time- what the FUCK is wrong with you, perverto!?" She yelled, before shoving him away from her, resulting in him hitting a wall, making Orochimaru whimper. "I'm over here in a freaking hospital bed, and you got your pervert of an apprentice over here hitting on me! Bad Oro! BAD!" Orochimaru whinned, hanging his head. Ryu sighed in exhaustion.

(Later)

-10:30-

Sakura was walking out of her room, having has a nightmare, and going to Sasori's room, before she noticed Ryu,Orochimaru, and Pein around the corner. She withdrew, taking shelter behind the corner, peeking around it.

"So- you're really leaving, Ryu?" Pein asked. "What about Sakura? Everyone here looks up to and respects you!"

Ryu said nothing, keeping her gaze with the floor. Pein looked to Orochimaru. "Damn it, Orochimaru, stop her!" Orochimaru sighed, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm not a mirical worker, Pein-San - it doesn't matter if I beg her to or not-" He said, looking at Pein seriously. "Don't look at me to help you." Pein snorted, flipping the Sannin off, before looking back at Ryu.

"Why? Why are you going?" Pein asked. This was the first time, she had seen Ryu look so angry but so -heart-broken.

"It doesn't help my rep much when I have Konoha on my ass..." She shook her head. "I'm too old for this- already, I'm going blind because of my foolishness for going against my brother. If I don't leave now, they will come and find your base." Pein clenched his fist., as Ryu covered her right eye with the palm of her hand. "I'm down to my last options, Pein. I'm guessing- I'm going to either convert her to my family line- or I'll have to give her back to Tsunade..." Sakura swore she could see a tear roll down her mentor's cheek. "I- don't want to lose her. Aside from you guys and Ryou- she's all I've got."

Orochimaru was unusually quiet, before he spoke, head lowered, so his hair covered his face from view, as he shivered, clenched fists. "You're not going back, Ryu. Not after how they treated you. I-" Orochimaru punched the wall faster than the human eye could see, withdrawing his fist. "I don't want you to leave." Orochimaru looked up seriously at Pein. "Tell her you don't want her to leave either, Pein."

"It's alright, Oreos- calm down." Orochimaru looked at her. "I'd commit suicide before I went back to there. But aside from that, what other choices do I have but to leave the Rain Village?"

"You could stay and let ME handle with the shit-" Pein said.

"Or me!" Orochimaru said cutely, waving his arm around in the air, smiling. He got serious. "Hey- do you smell that Pein?" Pein gave him a look.

"Smell what?" He questioned.

"That- cotton cady-like smell-" Orochimaru said, sniffing the air. Sakura stiffened. Her perfume! Ryu turned on her heels and left, after Sakura had stepped out from behind the corner. They opened their mouths but shut them. Orochimaru sighed behind Sakura, patting her on the back affectionetly. "Come on, my dear- off to be with you." He said, leading her away.

(Next Day- Konoha Gates)

Ryu snuggled deeper into her beloved scarf. God, it was cold out there. Sakura next to her. Ryu took a deep breath, now wanting to do this. There was silence, before Ryu spoke.

"Come." Ryu said shortly, walking past the gates, Sakura at her heels like a duck following its mother. They went to the Hokage Tower. The Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, waiting for them.

"Well, well, well- if it isn't Ryu. What a surprise to see you here." Tsunade said, Ryu bowing. "I thought Sakura was one of your little bastard Nazis when she vanished with that other Akatsuki pair..."

"Sakura- allow me a moment with the Hokage please." Ryu requested gently, glancing back at Sakura, who nodded and walked away to browse a local store. Sakura watched the two talk. Watched Tsunade's expression change to surprise. Watched as her mentor shed a tear. She came back out when it was alright, and Ryu hugged her.

"Now- the deal we made." The Hokage said. Ryu nodded, sniffing, as she disarmed herself of all weapons. Her ring- removed- from her finger, took up residence in the Hokage's hand. Sakura was horrified, when Ryu removed her Akatsuki cloak without emotion, and threw it to Tsunade's feet. She walked infront of Sakura, a tear rolled down her cheek, as she hugged the kuniochi.

"Don't you dare- follow me, Sakura." Ryu threated, releasing her and withdrawing. "I-" She looked down, a few tears falling too the ground- followed by drops of rain. "You'll...never see me again, Tsunade- I promise."

Had she just been...abandoned? Sakura fell to her knees and cried.

* * *

A?N: I need IDEAS people! Its a simple matter!

No ideas no more story chapters/ updates

A lot of you guys like this series. My writing has seriously improved, but if I have no ideas to work off of, then I can't put it to good use!

Orochimaru: Flamist.Rika a.k.a Alice, is like a flower. If she has any kind of attention, she blossoms. Your ideas are attention- think about that.


	5. V

Dressed in Diamonds

Chapter 5- The Death of Ryou

* * *

Sakura had tried her best to accomadate to the 'normal ninja' life. Hell, even Sasuke had been left by Orochimaru. Where her own mentor and his went, neither knew. Ryou- the only tie between either of them, was out searching for them himself. Sakura hadn't seen Sasori, and cried herself to sleep in the Uchiha's arms every night.

It had been two months, since she had been left in the care of the 5th Hokage, Tsunade. At one point, Sakura would have to ask her- what happened to her mentor. But that was something- that would not happen soon. Sasuke had not come to meet her yet- She wondered 'what the fuck?' but the expression on her face was that of a heart-broken porcelin doll. A pretty doll who required guidence- and Sasuke was that guidence. A light that shone through the darkness and brought her up for a breath from the cold dampness of reality by presence alone.

A pure blessing.

The door opened, Sakura's heart fluttering on the thought of Sasuke, but it was Tsunade- and Ryu beside her. Sakura jumped to her feet and hugged Ryu. "Ryu-Sensei!" Sakura cried in to her chest, Ryu putting space between reunited student and sensei, confusing her.

"I don't need you anymore, Sakura." Instead of Ryu choking on her words- Sakura did the job for her. A boy with short, black-hair, next to her. Sakura had met him before. His name was Ryou. He was Ryu'

"W-What?" Sakura demanded in horror, Ryu grabbing the girls arm.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, dear. But it must be done-" Ryu said, Sakura's eyes on her Sensei's lips, as the make the words so easily. "I will erase your mind of everything- and you will be- normal once more without me in your life." Sakura pulled away, sobbing. A boy with short, black-hair, next to her. Sakura had met him before. His name was Ryou. He was Ryu's son. Ryou went behind Sakura, and hooked his arms under hers, holding her in place, so that she couldn't run.

"No,no, please! I don't want to forget you or Sasori-Kun or Sasuke- even Orochimaru!" Sakura said, collapsing to the ground in hiccups and moans of sadness. Ryu leaned down and reached for her-...

O O O

She shot up in bed, "NO!", she yelled loudly, panting heavily, looking around. She was in Sasuke's room- Sasuke sitting up in bed next to her, shirtless. Sakura looked at him, before covering her face, and even thought she was covered in cold sweat and her cheeks were soaked in her own salty tears, she cried into her hands. He pulled her into him, hugging her comfortingly.

"I-I had a dream that she came back and erased everything-" Sakura told him, as he stroked her hair. He withdrew, grabbing a cloth, damp with cold water form the bath room sink, and wiped off the cold sweat from her face. He was silent as he wiped her down, but when he was done, he spoke.

"We'll figure it out." Sasuke assured her- anything to comfort her, setting the damp rag down. He pulled her in close, lowering his face to hers for a kiss. Sakura flinched away when she felt his breath on her lips.

"I'm sorry." Sakura appologized, getting out of bed, and leaving to go to her own room. Sasuke sat in his bed, looking at the door. Fuck that Sasori, who had such a hold on her, that she refused even a kiss from her childhood crush.

O O O

She jolted awake in their confinement, realizing once more, she was not in the Akatsuki base. She sighed, a warmth on her shoulder, making her look up.

"Something the matter, Darling?" Orochimaru asked, as she shivered. "Another dream? Or the cold settling in?"

"Its- just the cold-" She muttered, glancing back at the huge wall of inpenaterable ice that kept herself and him, confined. The ice that chilled the room. The ice that made the tempature drop lower and lower as the hours ticked by. She lowered her gaze, ashamed, that she has been so foolish. "Ugh- I'm sorry, Orochimaru. I didn't know he'd be here." Orochimaru sighed, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I don't mind. Its our Isolation anyways. It's fine." Orochimaru said, down-to-earth. "Well, at least its you and me, instead of the young ones, right?" She smiled.

"Yeah, Optimistic opinion, Orochimaru."

"Its the only thing we can do. Unless you're thinking what I'm thinking, then-"

'WHACK'

Orochimaru groaned, holding his head, after she hit him upside of it. She sighed, changing shapes, and curling around him. Her skin was ice cold, but, she'd still try to keep him warm, at the very least. If they didn't get out, they'd might as well die together, right?

O O O

Ryou trudged through the blizzard, the heat signature getting weaker and weaker. He promised he'd find them. He snorted, shaking off the snow, before gallopping after the faint scent he had on them. He run behind a rock, using it as a shield from the harsh wind and the hateful snow. He pulled out her scarf, sniffinf it, refreshing the scent line, before tucking it back into his pouch, and galloping towards the weak scent once more. So many times, his knees threatened to buckle and thrust him into the snow to die. Every time, he felt weak with hunger, or felt his strength dwindling, a picture of Sakura's smiling face, showed up in his mind's eye, giving him the strength to continue on.

Ryou stumbled upon a large, white dragon, sitting in from of a ice wall, the scent leaking out from a corner of the wall. He growled, blending in with the snow, silently stalking his way to the guard, before roaring and pouncing on them. The enemy roared, and the two tumbled down from the mountain side, where the ice wall was. Ryou notices that the mountain soon would come to a cliff drop, and struggled against the dragon and the harsh winds, to gain his footing. With a roar, he grabbed the dragon by the neck, and tossed him over the cliff's edge, watching with a killer intent, as the dragon vanished. His blood dripped onto the snow, dying it crimson, as Ryou stood there, panting, blood slipping down the side of his muzzle. He winces, as the ice got in his deep wounds from the fight, trying to open his left eye, but found it impossible.

He turned and trotted back to the ice wall, looking in, seeing the large, black and purple dragon. Ryou weakly grinned, head butting the ice wall, causing a large crack, and for the dragon to raise its head and look back at him. It growled, getting to its feet, Orochimaru standing there. Ryou continued to skull bash the ice wall, until cracks sipder webbed the surface. Suddenly, the black dragon roared, making him stop, before looking back to the white dragon, battered and bloody. It clamped onto his neck and tossed it aside, making him roll down the mountain. but still, the white dragon chased him, and tackled him, the two getting into another bloody fight, before they were at the cliff's edge. Ryou slid off, staring up at the white dragon, who was panting heavily. It Ryou didn't win this fight, it was evident that the enemy would die from their wounds and blood lose. But still, the white one stood there, the black dragon watching, helplessly, in the distance, at the scene.

_"Stupid boy. You were foolish to challenge me." _The white dragon groaned, falling to one knee. _"But- you've reached the end of the line. May Kami have mercy on you."_ The white dragon finished, before growling and clamping down on Ryou's neck, making him roar in agony, before stabbing the white one in the face with his sharp tail. Ryou attempted to pull himself up, his back legs, clawing at the cliff side, trying to get a grip, to aside him, but the rocks crumbled under his claws. _"Give up, already! What have you to live for, boy?!" _The White dragon growled, before kicking Ryou off the cliff's edge, and watched, as Ryou fell into oblivion, the Kamikoro's roar echoing through-out the Land of Snow.

_"RYOU!"_ The black dragon roared, the sound being heard from the cracks in the ice wall. The black dragon collapsed in disbelief and wallowed in the pain of their death.

* * *

It's confusing a bit, but I'll sum it up:

Summary:

-Sakura has a bad dream, Sasuke tries to comfort her

-Ryu and Orochimaru are stuck

-Ryou gets in a fight with a White dragon. If you can't take a GUESS at the white dragon, then you epically FAIL. Here's a hint: its his UNCLE


	6. VI

Dressed in Diamonds

Chapter 6

Sakura stayed beside her mentor, as she slept in the hotel room bed. "Sakura- why are you here?"

"I- want to make sure your ok…"

"PLEASE, I can take care of myself, Sakura." She said, looking at her. "You need to worry about your own health. Go back to your room and sleep. I'll be right here." She told her, and Sakura nodded, getting up, opening the door to leave, Orochimaru standing in the hall with Mabi. Mabi grinned.

"Miss Haruno, may I escort you back to your room?" He offered, Orochimaru stretching, entering Ryu's room, shutting and locking the door.

"…He seems like he doesn't care about you." Sakura murmured, in regards to Orochimaru, and Mabi chuckled.

"Oh, he has little indifference about me." Mabi told her bluntly. "In act, I think he may even want me dead, but, that's another story. Oh- your boyfriend's coming- better run." Mabi said, standing up, and walking off, as Sasori came down the hall.

"Who was that you were talking to, Sakura?" Sasori asked, and she blinked.

"…Mabi- he's the half-brother of Ryou, you know." She told him, and Sasori looked at the shadows where he had vanished in. The two of them vanished, and Mabi materialized from the shadows, going to Ryu's room, waving his hand over the knob, unlocking it, before entering the room, and shutting the door.

"You summoned me, Mother?" He purred, and Ryu gestured him over. Mabi went over to the bed and sat beside her, while Orochimaru lay next to her. "Something wrong?"

"Mabi- stop skirt-chasing for a little bit and go find your brother for me." She told him, running the fingers of her right hand through Orochimaru's hair. "If we want the plan to go smoothly, we need him." Mabi chuckled, grinning.

"Of course, Mother dearest. I'll leave right away." Mabi said, standing up. "Shall I bring that annoying Uchiha boy as well? I could use the extra man power."

"Sure." She agreed, passing him a slip of paper. "This is the latitude and longitude of where we were held by your uncle. Oh, and Darling- make sure the bastard is dead, ok?"

"Of course, Mother!" Mabi grinned. "I'd be more than happy to get rid of your problems- I suppose I get it from father."

"Your father always was sweet on me, dear." Ryu smiled. "If having numerous husbands was legal, I would've married your father as well." She told him reassuringly, and Mabi nodded, leaving the room.

~Several Days later~

Sakura waited for Mabi- or did she wait for Sasuke? She waited either way, and eventually, she saw them coming through the gates, a bloody and battered thing, wrapped up in a black cloak, on the back of Mabi's horse. Ryu stood next to Sakura. "Hn- looks like they're back."

"Good afternoon, Mother dearest, 'Tis a bright and shining day, for a miracle, don't you think?" Mabi smiled, and she grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Cut the crap, Mabi." She snarled, looking at the bundle behind him, Sakura running over as well.

"W-Welcome back, Sasuke-Kun, Mabi-San." She greeted, and Sasuke nodded, leaving, and Mabi frowned at how he got 'san' and Sasuke got 'kun', but it mattered very little.

"He's alive- since we're both your kids, our recovering rate isn't as fast as yours, but, he's looking better- he still won't speak. I'm guessing frost had enough time to settle and coat the inside of his lungs- he has been having some trouble breathing." Mabi said, and Ryu scoffed.

"Well, when you go against someone twice your size and level, no doubt you'll come out a little bruised." Ryu said, picking up the bundle, and carrying it away, an arm slipped out and hung limply. Sakura tagged along, but was forced to stay outside of the Hospital room, and Ryu came out. "Sakura, your behavior surprises me." Sakura blinked, confused. "You never really seemed to care about anyone but that Puppet of yours, now you're spreading the love." Sakura was horrified. Did her mentor just call her a whore? "Sakura, listen to me, ok? I'll tell you this once and once only- stay away from my boys. It's for your own good, Dear." She told her, and Sakura was mad for some reason.

"Y-You can't tell me what to do with my love life!" Sakura yelled at her mentor.

"Sakura, I've made the mistake of doing things so taboo that I'd be disowned by my own kin, if I hadn't before I ever came here." Ryu told her seriously. "I'm telling you this for your own good- please- don't dip into things you don't understand. I was lucky when Mabi and Ryou came out- some what normal- but it may not happen twice. If you do happen to lean towards any of my boys and do have the desire to produce kids, I can't guarantee that they will come out with the Human qualities that my boys possess." Ryu put her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "As your mentor, I'm begging you- don't get too close to Ryou or Mabi." She begged, before walking off, Sakura looked down, and a nurse exited Ryou's room.

"If you want, you can see him now. He's stabilized, and is still having a hard time speaking, but, he'll be better in a few days." The Nurse smiled, walking off, and Sakura walked into the room, Mabi looked back at her.

"W-What are you doing here?" She asked, and Mabi frowned.

"The sick bastard IS my half-brother." Mabi exclaimed. "I came in through the window…" Sakura nodded, and went to Ryou's bedside. "He's braver than I probably ever could be." Mabi murmured. "You'd better recover soon so I can kick your ass, Baka!" Mabi taunted lightly, and Ryou managed a grin, and a nod, before they fist pounded on it.

"That was really brave, Ryou-San." Sakura complimented, and he smiled as well.

"Did Mother tell you to stop flirting with us, Sakura?" Mabi asked, and Sakura looked at him. "It's because we're 2nd generation hybrids- moms a 1st generation. If we mix with a human- then there will be 3rd generation Hybrids." Mabi informed her, and she was confused, and slightly angered. "Our ancestors- they only produce 1 child their entire life time- but Mom went against the 150% chance of dying in childbirth, and made us both (and more). The chances for a Hybrid to have a somewhat normal life is extremely slim- the fact that Mother is even accepted by your society is amazing, for us too, but it doesn't look too well for whatever children (if we have any) that we make."

"That's depressing and sad, Mabi." Sakura whimpered, frowning.

"But it's true." He answered. "And- I think-" Ryou punched him in the stomach. "ACK! Forgot I was speaking for you, Bro. RYOU thinks, that you're the prettiest thing he's ever laid his eyes on- but he's thinking about YOUR happiness, here. Eventually, we'll isolate ourselves without mates, wither away on peaceful days, and die out." Mabi said, and Ryou looked down. Sakura looked hurt, and when Mabi opened his mouth, Ryou grabbed his arm and glared at him. "Fine, I'll shut up." Mabi said, Ryou releasing him, and Mabi put his hand on Ryou's head, "I pray for your fast recovery." Ryou closed his eyes and accepted the blessing, before Mabi turned and left. Sakura slowly went over to his side, and put her hand on his hand. Ryou looked away from her and took his hand away from hers.

"You're so cold, Ryou!" Sakura yelled, "I…I…" She sniffed and looked down. Mabi came back with a juice, and looked at her,

"Ryou likes your kindness, but he says you already have two mates, and he isn't the type of man who'd steal a girl away from their man. Well, men, in your case." Mabi said, sitting next to her,

"D-Do you like me, Mabi?" Sakura asked, and Mabi shrugged,

"I did at first, because you're the first girl I've seen after decades of being in the mountains, training. Now, I have my eyes on another girl, I hope you don't mind." Mabi responded, and Sakura shook her head. "Ok, good. Anything else you wanna say, Bro?" Ryou touched Mabi's hand weakly, "I see. He wants you to leave, Sakura-San." Sakura frowned, "When you decide who you really want to be your spouse, he wants to know the result." Sakura stood up and left the hospital, feeling like she really was a whore.

She liked Ryou, but she loved Sasuke and Sasori.

"Your stupidly hot son is giving my student problems." Ryu criticized to her husband, the two sitting on one of the Hokage stone faces, watching Sakura through binoculars. "We should ground him, and give him some _Phantom of the Opera_ scars so he will learn to stop being such a bad influence on girls."

"Yes, well, he only got his hair and eye color from me, everything else is all you, so, ground yourself." Orochimaru responded simply, and she looked over at him,

"You, Bastard!" Ryu snapped, and he looked back at her just as sharply, "Stupid, stubborn bitch!" Orochimaru retorted, and she yelled, "That's it! Off with the clothes, you worthless snake Sannin!"

"Awe, dude, our parents are getting it on- AGAIN." Mabi groaned, watching his parents from afar without binoculars. "Wow, mom's got a rocking body for how old she is. DAMN she's got some stamina! Dad too." Ryou rolled his eyes, Mabi looking away from the scene, "So, Ryou, what are you going to do about Sakura-San?"

"I'd like to see the Silver World with her." Ryou told him telepathically, and Mabi blinked. The Silver world was the after life to them. It was an old child's story that mates would always live in the silver world after dead, and they'd wait for one another before doing anything.

"You do know she'll probably die first, right?" Mabi said bluntly, Ryou looked away, "Yeah, you know. Go out there and grab her, and give her a really intimate kiss." Ryou said nothing, and Mabi sighed, "I might, steal her away from you," Mabi said, before her was slammed against the wall, Ryou's hand tightening around his throat, "K-Kidding." Ryou released him and got back into the hospital bed. "You're a coward sometimes, Ryou." Ryou sighed and nodded agreeably.

"She's cute, but I don't think she can hold the burden of being a mate, Ryou. Even Dad has some trouble keeping up with mom. Speaking of dad, I didn't know he was so flexible. He's like, what, 50-something human years?" Mabi asked no one in particular, "The point is, we're doomed for isolation on this planet of hot women, and they're doomed to, well, death. Not even my abilities can help them avoid the Reaper much." Ryou gripped the sheets.

"I'm just worried about you. When you recover, then, you make sure you tell her this. It's sad to watch her wander around." Mabi said, "You want something to eat?"

"I want you to shut up." Ryou said bluntly, and Mabi smirked,

"Looks like you got your voice back." Mabi smiled, "I'll be leaving now." Mabi laughed, skipping off. Ryou stared into space, and sighed. What a predicament.


End file.
